Shadow Arts
Shadow Arts '''is the ability to use cheat codes or hacks in theminecraft. A list of the most notorious cheats has been compiled. Its source is the awesome but unpredictable power of /. It is often confused with ~, which makes use of the base // power of the number 42; and ~~, which is just plain silly. Shadow Artists are Shadow Wielders, players of amazing memories, thus they are satanic because they are all special! If spectators are the work of player magic or the devil's work, either way, it's evil unexplainable! However, Shadow Arts is becoming an increasingly popular thing to do. There are numerous methods you may explore if you want to dabble in Shadow Arts, i.e. rituals, spells, incantations, Dark items, magical animals, etc. But some caution is needed. Magical animals for one may be quite annoying and cause you significant trouble with the powers of Evil. And most Shadow Art rituals are designed to make you look silly, rather than bring about the result you strive for in an expedient manner. Also, if you don't know what you're doing you could quite possibly create an immortal enderdragon, kill every sheep in the world (which wouldn't be all bad) or accidentally erase your life's work. Be wary... Please note that on Creativian Servers you need a license to perform Shadow Arts, for these reasons. Soul Colours in Shadow Arts '''Purple: Purple’s rarity in shadow artists and the expense of creating the colour in minecraft and has given purple a supernatural aura for centuries. Purple is also the most powerful wavelength of the shadow arts colours– and it’s a color with a powerful history that has evolved over time. In fact, the origins of the symbolism of purple are more significant and interesting than those of any other color. There has only ever been two shadow artist that have been recored ever to have this colour to have this colour shadow arts smoke: Lingminging and Enderfart. Some say it is because they are the imperial leaders of the nation. Bearing in mind that ling doesn't do Shadow Arts... Black: Only the most evil and twisted of soul can harness black Shadow Arts without it destroying them from the inside out. Black is a maleficent, hatred-filled colour for Shadow Arts to appear in and the wielders of black Shadow Arts are always evil, sadistic and very, very dangerous. Attempting to control black Shadow Arts and make it your Soul Colour is extremely dangerous, not just because the most demented and hateful of spirit can use it without it consuming them but also because even if this sort of magic is very powerful, it always comes with a curse. Probably the most famous black Shadow Artist was Herobrine. White: White Shadow Arts is not, contrary to popular belief, the purest and wisest form of Shadow Arts. It is merely the most neutral. A white Shadow Wielder will not involve themselves in conflict, but become by default the referee. One cannot attempt to become a white Shadow Artist; you are born that way or not at all. White Shadow Arts has had a rich history, and it is one of the few colours that has not changed in the slightest over the millennia. Indeed, the Pilgrim Father (or the Father of Notch) was rumoured to be a white Shadow Artist, and he died many years before 'Classic' came into the light. Famous modern white Shadow Wielders include FrodoRox and TheDiamondMinecart. Light Green: Frankly, the less said about light green, the better... Gold: Gold-coloured Shadow Arts is the most powerful form of Shadow Arts. Even if it's Wielders are not particularly creative or peaceful or warlike, their sheer power packs the most punch. They will always do well at what they aim for, because their power is just so much more potent and concentrated. Bear in mind that this does not make them automatically invincible, but if a Gold Shadow Wielder is wise and strong, they can become practically immortal. Famous Golden Shadow Wielders include Notch and Jeb. Yellow: Yellow Shadow Wielders are undoubtably the most creative. While their power might not match that of a Gold Shadow Artist, or their willpower might not match that of a White Shadow Artist, their creativity will outstrip anyone else's. They will think of things that no other Shadow Wielder could dream of, and indeed, they are in some ways the lifeblood of creativia. There have been noticeably fewer yellow Shadow Wielders over the past few hundred years, and some have speculated about a curse... One famous yellow Shadow Wielder is craftiegreen, and he is rumoured to be the only one left... Dark Red: Dark Red Shadow Artist are centred around warfare. They specialise in military and wartime Shadow Arts. Their Shadow Arts always cause destruction for their enemies and glory for their allies. If you need a weapon, or a fleet, or a fighter, go to a Dark Red Shadow Artist. This particular colour of Shadow Artist is notoriously hard to defeat in battle. Famous modern Dark Red Shadow Wielders include DuskHound28 and Maxpaxrax2000. Dark Blue: Dark Blue Shadow Arts is focused around building. A Dark Blue Shadow Artist will use their power primarily for building, but to build for them; more to enhance their skill and speed up the process. Dark Blue is quite a sophisticated colour for Shadow Arts, as it needs precision and care. Many of Creativia's famous buildings were built by Dark Blue Shadow Artists. Famous modern Dark Blue Shadow Artists include Daleksec1000 and Rigolo. Yellow: Yellow Shadow Wielders are the most creative by far. While their power may not match that of a Gold Shadow Artist, or their calming effect match that of a White Shadow Wielder, their creativity will outstrip any other Shadow Wielder and they will think of things that no other Artist will ever think of. In some ways, yellow Shadow Artists are the lifeblood of Creativia; without them, the Creativian Empire would be, well, non-creative. A Yellow Shadow Artist makes a formidable adversary to fight, and yet their talents are not focused around war; they also make useful tools and things of beauty. In the last few hundred years, yellow Shadow Wielders have become increasingly rare for no apparent reason. Some conspiracies claim a curse is at work... One modern yellow Shadow Artist is craftiegreen, and he is rumoured to be the only one left...